Myelodysplastic syndrome (MDS) often presents as a refractory cytopenia in an older adult. The disorder can be asymptomic or patients may have fatigue, shortness of breath, loss of appetite, spontaneous bruising, petechia, bleeding of the gums or mucosal surfaces. Few therapies have been developed to treat MDS. Improvements are needed.